Clan Tal'aren
WORK IN PROGRESS (NOTE TO DJ: https://www.deviantart.com/vhetin1138/art/Militia-Report-Mandalorian-Blood-Guard-785470542 Use this! Maybe ask Vhetin1138 for permission, first?) Clan Tal'aren, known as the Blood Guard, was a Mandalorian clan founded in 2990 BBY that continued to exist through the ages. They were an elite and highly trained force that served Mandalore's interests. The Blood Guard used to perform tasks in large numbers until the Battle of Galidraan within which their clan was devestated. Following that defeat, they recruited and trained new personnel and limited their numbers to just over 600, only acting in small squads to avoid a repeat of what happened to them on Galidraan. Members of the Blood Guard were traditionally referred to as the Tal'aran and easily recognised by their scarlet armour and cloak, which have sometimes been compared with the equipment of the Galactic Empire's Royal Guards. Clan Tal'aran has been in existence for leagues longer than the Galactic Empire and their designs far outdate the Imperial Royal Guard's armour. The Blood Guard originally wore traditional Neo-Crusader gear until Jaster Mereel's Supercommando reformations saw them wearing more modern armour variations. By the time of the Galidraan Massacre, Tal'arans wore tank-class battle armour in the form of the MandalMotors AD-5030 line, known as "Adjudicator" armour. Armour The Adjudicator armour was especially designed for Mandalorians who worked in high-profile protection and security professions, with great protection and resilience properties at the expense of maneuverability and speed. It was heavy, bulky, and strong enough to withstand projectile bullets, rockets, and even lightsabers to an extent. Modern era Blood Guard armour was also identified by it's ceremonial cape, which was coloured the same as the armour but inlaid with golden Mandalorian protection runes, serving as a symbol of their history as Mand'alor's favoured servants. Combat Blood Guard units tended to enter combat with fore pikes, similar to some of theGalactic Empire's security forces, but some members preferred the traditional beskar spears in stead. All of the Blood Guard were outfitted with a battle rifle and heavy machine pistol, and were allowed to use additional weapons alongside those as dictated by their mission profiles and personal tastes. Some Tal'aran units used everything from swords, bows and staves to heavy rotary cannons, proving their adaptability in combat. Most of their squads were utilised as shock troopers who worked to break through enemy lines and clear out hostile fortifications. Theyweere often likened to walking tanks and were sent to overwhelm their opponents through sheer force. When the majority of Tal'aran units were used as sentries and protectors of high-priority individuals deemed essential to the continuation of Mandalorian society. Logistics The Blood Guard functioned as a civilian clan and military force alike, and was led by a traditional Mandalorian Clanmaster. From there authority over the clan was divided along traditional martial command lines, with most senior officials being hand-picked by the Clanmaster, often with the support and counsel of the clan at large. Where the Blood Guard deviated from other clans was that the Clanmaster was advised by two seconds, one a novice and the other a veteran, who provided counsel in regards to deployment, provision and training. This resulted in the Tal'aran being led by an unofficial triumvirate wherein no single person could break the clan away from it's traditional roots without being supported by a number of persons within the high and low ranks of the clan. History Usage of the Blood Guard outside of their home system declined around the time of the Galactic Civil War, in contrast to the Clone Wars wherein they spent most of their time fighting throughout the Galaxy. The Blood Guard was offered a place within Tor Vizsla's Death Watch during the Mandalorian Civil War in 60 BBYm but they refused due to their ties with Jaster Mereel, the leader of the True Mandalorians. He introduced them to the Supercommando Codex and provided them with unrestricted access to MandalMotors prototype weapons and armour, resulting in the Blood Guard aiding Mereel in the civil war. This act saw them decimated at the Battle of Galidraan in 44 BBY. Following that incident, the Blood Guard retreated to their home situated in Mandalore's eaestern deserts, Vheh'yaim Vhekadla, where they awaited the call of Mandalore Fenn Shysa and enjoyed a peaceful -but not always friendly- existence with Shysa's regime as they trained the new generation of warriors. Many suspected them of harboring Death Watch sympathies due to their militaristic and highly aggressive behaviour, which the Guard's leadership refused to comment on. Category:Mandalorian Clan Category:Clan Category:Clan Tal'aren Category:Mandalorian Category:Blood Guard